


Broken Souls

by Gotharella99



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fluff, mollymauk/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotharella99/pseuds/Gotharella99
Summary: During their stay in Zadash the three men of The Mighty Nein have a boys night where a certain purple Teifling meets and interesting young woman.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/OC, molly/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Broken Souls

The warm Zadash air was bustling with the usual energy of a Friday night in the large city. A band of three tipsy men walked through the busy streets, each distinct in their own varieties of strange. One hunched and shuffled, one tall and proud and the third overly confident and swaggering, leading the group. The cocky leader raises a purple hand in front of his companion with a mild flourish bringing them to a halt.  
“Gentlemen, what do you say to us stopping here for a few drinks?” The other two men follow the purple man’s eyes to the sign above the large building.  
“Belle’s Boudoir?” The red headed man said, confusion clear through his noticeable Zamnian accent.  
“Just for a drink, right?” The tallest of them states while somehow also questions. The purple man nods lightly, the chains adorning his horns and neck jingle lightly. With a moment of reluctance from the half-orc, the trio enter the establishment. 

  
“Two of the men find a seat, bewildered by the numerous scantily clad yet heavily made up women around them as their teifling friend saunters over to the bar. He leans against the counter top drumming his heavily ringed fingers while waiting to be noticed by the barmaid. After a few minutes of waiting an attractive but aging brunette Half-Elf woman makes her way down the bar towards the ostentatiously dressed man.  
“Well good evening handsome,” The woman greets with a flirtatious voice and a bat of her long eyelashes “What can I do you for?” she asks as she gently strokes her thumb over the teifling’s lavender hand.   
“Well... well first tell me your name. I’m sure your name is just as beautiful as your lovely self.” The teifling asks as he places a soft hand on the woman’s.   
“Well aren’t you a charming one.” The half-elf answers with a mild blush “My name is Sasha, and yours?”  
“Mollymaulk Tealeaf, but my friends call me Molly as shall you now as we are now friends.” Molly replies with a wide fang toothed grin. “So my dear, I would firstly like three ales for myself and my friends over there, and put on a tab under nein, the Zamnian spelling.” Molly nods his head towards the human reading a large book and the handsome half-orc awkwardly trying to reject one of the working girl’s proposition causing the teifling to wince in second hand embarrassment. The Half-elf hands over three flagons of ale with a small chuckle.  
“Anything else I can do for you?”  
“Well actually I would like some... privet company.” Molly says with a knowing smile and a wink.  
“Why of cause, Molly, do you have any preference? We have the largest and finest variety in all of Zadash.” Sasha replies tucking a loose strand of hair behind her long ear.  
“If you truly do have the largest selection, and I do fully believe you I do, how about you show me something amazing, something that takes my breath away, something... That I’ve never experienced before.” On the last word Molly lightly taps the counter with the tip of his index finger and a cheerful smirk on his face.   
“And what have you seen?”  
“I was in the circus game sweetheart, that’s a long fucking list I assure you.”  
With a wildly disappointed sigh Sasha leaves to a back room before returning to the teifling. She hands him a key with a small tag with a number on it and instructs Molly to use that room when he has made is choice. With a parting wink the man takes his drinks to the table to join his friends. 

  
“Took ya long enough.” The half-orc said in his strange southern accent quickly taking his drink as Molly shoos away the annoyed working woman as he took the seat she was occupying.   
“Yeah sorry, I was doing a little recon on the local customs of this city.” Molly answers with a shrug. As the three men make idle chatter about adventures, magical weapons and spells all the while the teifling’s eyes scanned the room for a companion worthy of his standards. Eventually his eyes are drawn to a beautiful auburn haired girl, adorned in a dress of silky deep greens, almost hiding in the far corner. Molly thanks his wizard friend as he receives a fresh drink, his eyes not leaving the girl for a single second. After realising just observing wasn’t enough Molly abruptly leaves the table and hastily makes his way back to the bar.  
“That girl in the corner is he one of yours?’ Molly asks the second he makes eye contact with the barkeep.  
“Oh her, yeah she came to us only a few days ago. I she defiantly the one you want?” In response the horned man nods his head vigorously causing his many chains to rattle. “Ok... I’m afraid I can’t tell you how good her services will be since you’re the first to request her. If you’re truly sure, go to the room and I’ll send her up with some ale and food.” Molly replies with a quick nod of thanks before jogging up the stairs.

  
After removing his boots and heavily embroidered coat, the teifling paced the floor waiting impatiently. When a knock sounds on the door Molly rushes over quickly composing himself before opening the door. His burning red eyes scanned the form of the girl as she walked in and placed the tray of food on the small table. After closing the door Molly sits on the edge of the bed studying the girl before him.  
“My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, but please just call me Molly.” He greets reaching his hand out towards the girl. Molly watches as the girl glances between his face and hand failing to mask the fear and discomfort in her eyes. Eventually She reaches her shaky hand out to meet Molly’s purple one, gasping with shock as she feels the raised remains of many old scars on the teifling’s strong hand.  
“Oh don’t worry yourself about them.” Molly says softly as he gently caresses the girls snow white hand. “So, What’s your name beautiful?”   
“Al... I mean. What would you like it to be,” She replied, with a shudder and a tear threatening to escape her golden, pupil-less eyes. “S-sexy?”   
“Your real name, please.”   
“Um... Alverta.” She replied while fiddling with some of her long auburn hair.   
“Well that’s a name truly worthy of your beauty. Please, sit down, eat, drink, make yourself more comfortable.” Molly offers with a small smile before getting to his feet. A few seconds later he hears the shuffling of fabric, Molly instinctively turns around to see Alverta hesitantly slipping her green silk dress off of her pale body, once the material reached her waist a full pair of wings sprung up and ruffled out. Speckled light brown feathers covered the top while deep grey covered the bottom. Shaking himself out of his shock Molly quickly grabs his coat and hands it to Alverta, trying but failing to avert his eyes, catching a glimpse of the curves of Alverta’s body and the speckled white of her inner wings.  
“I have no intention of doing any of that with you, please cover back up.” Molly says softy as he wraps the coat around her ridged body from behind and guides her to sit on the bed before turning to face the wall. “I don’t want to see you like that.”  
“Oh. I understand.” The soft voice answer behind him. Molly listens with confusion as he hears the soft thud of his coat hitting the bed followed by a rustling of fabric causing him to spin back around.  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Molly questioned causing the girl to freeze holding her dress most the way up her body.  
“Y-you weren’t pleased with me so I’m going to request someone more suitable for you.” Alverta answers with a look of both sadness and relief as she walks to the door, her dress now back in place.  
“No!” Molly shouts quickly grabbing the girls delicate wrist with his strong scarred hand stopping her movement “That’s not what I meant.”  
“Then what did you mean Mollymauk?” Alverta asks, her large golden eyes meeting Molly’s red ones for the first time, filled with caution and confusion.  
“When I saw you in the bar,” Molly started with a sigh as he lead the confused girl to sit down on the bed next to him. “I knew you didn’t belong here. So I decided hire you in order to rescue you from that discomfort. So please, eat, drink, nap, whatever you wish to do.” With those words Molly twice taps Alverta’s hand softly before standing and heading to the door.   
“Stay. I want you to, just for a little while.” A voice speaks with confidence for the first time causing a small, soft smile to form on Molly’s lavender lips. The teifling silently sits on the opposite side of the bed, removes his loose shirt handing it over to Alverta before laying down with his hands behind his head. Sensing Alverta’s new found confusion at the new item in her hands.   
“I know that dress isn’t comfortable on your wings, that should be big enough to cover you and give your wings some more space.” Molly answers not even opening his eyes.  
”Aren’t you going to...”   
“Oh please, honey, you are not the first aasimar I’ve met. You are however the first one with feathers so there is that. Anyway just put the shirt on I promise I won’t peek.” Just as Alverta slipped Molly’s large shirt over her shapely body, the room door silently opens.  
  
Back downstairs, after realising that their friend hasn’t been seen for a while, The half-orc warlock Fjord and Caleb the human wizard decide to split up and search the establishment. Caleb quickly climbed the stairs as the handsome Fjord is swarmed by women the moment he’s alone. After checking numerous empty, and some not so empty, rooms he quietly opens the door to room number nine. His eyes are met with the sight of a shirtless Mollymauk laid out on the double bed and a beautiful human-looking girl sat next to him wearing nothing but Molly’s long white shirt.  
“Oh, I-I am so very sorry Molly und your lady company. I did not know, um. I will... I will leave you be. See you later. Ya, good, good bye. Ya, bye.” Caleb apologises as he stumbles over both himself and his words. Spinning around on his heels and walking into the doorframe before finally finding the wide open door somehow remembering to close the door behind him. Brushing a mildly charred and calloused hand through his mess of ginger hair as he waits for the horde of women crowding Fjord to disperse.   
"Did ya find Molly?" Fjord asked over the heads of the numerus woman circling them.  
"Oh ya I did."  
"Then where is he?"  
"Upstairs being Molly"

Meanwhile upstairs Alverta sits on the bed, her face bright red, hands covering her embarrassment.  
“I’m truly so sorry about him my dear. Caleb is impressively unskilled in the social graces.” Molly laughed as he rolled to his feet and picking his coat up from the floor. As if seeing the future, Molly wraps his coat around Alverta as she shivers “So why don’t you tell me about yourself?”  
“I don’t...”  
“I just want to get to know you a little beautiful.” With that final word a strange warmth floods the aasimar’s body as she feels her trust in the handsome purple devil grows. She looks into Molly’s blood red eyes with a deep sigh as though opening up to an old friend.  
“It’s a classic tale I’m afraid. I was promised to a vile old lord. The night before my marriage I realised that I wanted more from my life. I took all the jewels I could carry, spent it all on ship passage to Wildemount. I only discovered that I’d been coned when Sasha took me in in exchange for work. Of cause I didn’t know this was the work she meant. So now I’m stuck here until I save up enough gold to start my dream.”  
“And what dream would that be?” Molly asks as he takes Alverta’s chin between his thumb and for finger, bringing her eyes to meet his and leans in closer.   
“I want... I want what you have.” With a hesitant yet strangely confident hand, Alverta gently traces some of the scars on Mollymauk’s bare chest. “Adventure.” Molly looks deep into the girls beautiful golden eyes full of hope and wonder for her future. A large smile spreads over the teifling’s face, his tail swinging absentmindedly happy. He stands to his feet, puts his boots on and swaggers to the door.  
“Molly where are you going?”  
Molly doesn’t answer, he only flashes her a kind fanged smile.  
“I still have your things.”  
“You can just give them back to me tomorrow, don’t worry.”   
“Tomorrow?”  
“I’m hiring you for the whole day my dear. I’m going to give you some training, show you the rope, that kind of thing” Molly instructs as he throws a decently sized bag of gold on the bed. “That’s for the whole night, you can stay here. I’ll be back to get you in the morning.”  
“Why ae you helping me?”  
“I’ve always been a sucker for broken souls.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my 1st oneshot, critical role writing and post on this site. If people are interested I would be happy to extend this into a full story.


End file.
